Happy white day, Ran!
by nao-chan
Summary: It's white day, a day in Japan where you give chocolate to the person that gave you chocolate on Valentines day. Will Shinichi be able give Ran a present, even if he's in the form of Conan? Kind of a romance. Please review!


Happy white Day Ran!  
by nao-chan  
  
This is my first shot at writing a Detective Conan fic. It's kind of sort, but whatever. Please review after you read.   
Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, or any of it's characters. It is all property of Gosho Aoyama  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~8 years ago~  
  
"Shinichi! Shinichi!" A young girl, about the age of nine, was running towards another figure in the distance. The girl's long hair flowed down her back, and her blue eyes were filled with happiness, even if the sky above was dark and gray. She ran as fast as she could, and finally reached her friend. Her friend stood on the sidewalk, clutching onto his soccer ball. His dark hair was hidden by a toque that his mother had made him wear, and his blue eyes watched as his friend approached.   
"Hey Ran," he said casually. The two kids started to walk towards their school. "Hi. Guess what? In karate class last night, I totally kicked this other girls butt!" said Ran happily, smiling at Shinichi. Shinichi grinned, but his thoughts were elsewhere.   
  
"What do you have in your hand?" Ran's voice broke Shinichi out of his thoughts. "Uh-um . . . well it's for you," said Shinichi. He handed Ran a small bag. Ran blinked, a little startled. She took the package from Shinichi. "What's this for?" asked Ran. "White day," said Shinichi, a little embarrassed. Ran opened the bag, and found a small box, filled with chocolates. "White day is the opposite of Valentines day. It's when boys give chocolates to the girls that gave them chocolates on Valentines day," explained Shinichi. Ran started to giggle. The chocolates were home made, so they were lots of weird shapes. "Hey, I tried," said Shinichi meekly. Ran smiled at Shinichi. "Thanks Shinichi. I love chocolate, and these have to be the coolest chocolates I've ever seen," said Ran. Shinichi blushed, but quickly looked away. "Come on, I'll race you to the school!" said Shinichi. "Go!" yelled Ran. The two kids took off . . .  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
~present time~  
  
Seventeen-year-old Ran suddenly woke up, to the sound of rain hitting her window. She yawned, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She stared out her window, thinking about her dream. *I really did love those chocolates . . . I wonder when I'll ever see Shinichi,* thought Ran, smiling sadly. Then she shook her head. "I'm not letting Shinichi ruin my day. I'm going shopping with Sonoko, said Ran, jumping out of her bed. She turned to look at the calender. "It's White day," she whispered quietly. She sighed.   
  
Ran had gone to Shinichi's on Valentine's day, to see if he was there. He wasn't, of course, so she left some chocolates on his doorstep. "They're probably rotting by now," said Ran sadly. Her gaze fell upon the picture on top of her desk. The picture of her and Shinichi at Tropical land. "Why can't Shinichi take at least one break from his mysteries, and come here? He doesn't even know how I feel. He's so stubborn," muttered Ran. Ran just turned around, and decided to forget about Shinichi for today. "Now, what shall I wear?" Ran asked herself, looking through her closet.  
  
"Good morning Conan-kun. 'Morning dad!" said Ran cheerfully, as she walked into the living room. Her dad grunted in response. "Good morning Ran nee-chan," said Conan sleepily. Conan and Kogoro were both lying on the ground, watching a morning TV program. Both of them were still in their pajamas, since it was Sunday. Ran skipped into the kitchen, poured in some coffee for her father, and herself. She poured some apple juice for Conan. She brought over the mugs, and sat down beside Conan. "Here dad," said Ran, handing Kogoro a mug. "Thanks Ran," said Kogoro.   
  
"So, what are you guys doing today?" asked Ran, trying to make conversation. "Nothing," grumbled Kogoro. "Ditto," said Conan. Ran sighed. "You guys don't even know it's white day today son't you? Men are pigs!" said Ran, exsasperated. Suddenly, Kogoro and Conan sat up. "What's white day?" asked Kogoro, rubbing his eyes. Ran gaped at her father. "Just joking! Surprise!" said Kogoro. Conan and Kogoro produced presents from behind their backs. Ran was startled. Kogoro shoved a bouquet of roses at Ran. "It's for the chocolate you gave me on Valentines day," said Kogoro grinning.   
  
Conan handed Ran a picture frame. It was decorated with colored macaroni and glitter. "I made it in art class!" said Conan enthusiastically. *This is probably the crappiest art project I've done yet,* thought Conan, giving Ran a big smile. The picture inside the frame was a picture of the detective boys and Ran. They were all sitting on a bench, enjoying their ice cream. Ran took the frame from Conan, and stared at it. Kogoro and Conan were pretty satisfied with themselves. "Do you like the frame?" asked Conan. Ran looked at Conan. Conan was startled.   
  
Ran's eyes were filled with tears. *Whoa, was the frame THAT ugly?* thought Conan, panicking. "Ran, what's wrong?" asked Kogoro, looking at his daughter, worried. "I'm fine, I don't know why I'm crying! I'm just, just, really happy," said Ran, tears spilling from her eyes. Conan stared at Ran. "Thank you dad," said Ran, hugging her dad. "Your welcome," said Kogoro sheepishly. Ran wiped away her tears, feeling a little foolish. Ran turned to Conan, and gave him a hug too. "Thank you Conan-kun. That's the coolest frame I've ever seen," said Ran, smiling through her tears.   
  
Conan nodded a little. Those words sounded familiar to him, somehow. Ran giggled, wiping away her tears. Kogoro chuckled, and turned towards the TV again. "Conan-kun, you should get Ayumi-chan and Ai-chan some chocolates. They gave you chocolates too, on Valentines day. Here, I'll give you some allowance," said Ran. "No, it's okay Ran nee-chan. I have my own allowance," said Conan, giving Ran a grin. "Don't be like some people and forget about your friends," said Ran sadly. Conan nodded slightly. *Don't worry Ran. I, Shinichi, haven't forgotten about you,* thought Conan.   
  
"Wow, I don't think I've ever had this much chocolate in my life!" giggled Ayumi. The detective boys had all planned to meet at Agasa-hakase's home. Genta, Mitsuhiko and Proffesur Agasa had given Ayumi big boxes of chocolate. "Where are Conan and Ai?" asked Genta suddenly. "Ai-chan's down in the basement. Conan-kun is just late, I guess," answered Agasa.   
  
Ai was listening, and watching from behind the basement door. She was watching as Ayumi happily thanked her friends. Ai sighed. *I wish I could have the mind of a seven-year-old. Everything is so new and exciting at that age,* thought Ai, feeling a little sad. *Ayumi will never have to worry about criminals after her, to kill her,* thought Ai sadly. She stared at Genta and Mitsuhiko, who were chatting away, to Ayumi. Ai sighed, and walked into the room.   
  
"Ai-san! Hi!" said Ayumi brightly. "Hey," said Ai quietly. "Suprise!" yelled genta and Mistuhiko, scaring the crap out of Ai. Ai almost had a heart attack. She looked at Genta and Mitsuhiko as if they were insane. Genta and Mitsuhiko each handed Ai a box of chocolates. Ai stared at the chocolate, then at the two boys. "Here, take it," said Mistuhiko grinning. "Yeah, they are really good!" said Genta. Ai took the chocolate from the boys. "Th-thank you," said Ai. "Your welcome Ai-san," said Mitsuhiko grinning. Agasa handed Ai a rose, and a box of chocolate, and smiled at the young girl. "Thank you Agasa-hakase. Thank you Mistuhiko-kun and Genta-kun," said Ai, smiling.   
  
"Argh! I hate White day It's so depressing when you don't have a boyfriend," grumbled Sonoko. Sonoko and Ran walked around the mall, window shopping. Ran giggled, as she watched her friend drool over all the guys that passed them. "So has Shinichi called you?" asked Sonoko, as they entered a clothing store. "No, said Ran sadly. "Cheer up Ran, I'm sure he'll come around. He usually does," said Sonoko smiling reassuringly. "Thanks Sonoko. Hey, this top would look so cute on you!" said Ran, pulling a sweater off of a rack.   
  
Conan ran towards his own home, thinking about what he was going to do for Ran, as Shinichi. Conan had found the chocolates on the front door, but of course, Ran didn't know that. Conan wanted to do something special for Ran. *What should I do?* thought Conan, as he reached the large gates that led to Shinichi's home. Conan climbed up the gates, and hopped inside the yard. He jogged towards the house.   
  
As he entered the home, he pulled off his shoes, and ran towards the kitchen. *I can't really get her jewlery, she doesn't wear any,* thought Conan. Then suddenly, he found a picture frame, sitting on the kitchen counter. It was a picture of Ran and Shinichi, when they were about nine years old. Suddenly, the perfect present for Ran popped into Conan's head. He smiled.   
  
"Whew, that was great shopping," Ran said to herself, as she walked into her room. She was carrying two bags, full of clothes. She walked over to her desk, and suddenly found a package on it. Ran blinked, and dropped her bags. On top of the package was a little note written in messy letters. "Ran nee-chan. Shinichi nii-chan stopped by to give this to you. I'm going to be at Proffesur Agasa's, bye, Conan," Ran read out loud. She looked at the package. "Shinichi?" she asked softly.   
  
Ran sat down on her bed, holding onto the package Shinichi had left her. It was a small tin box, with a card taped to the front. Ran pulled the card off, and looked at it. On the front of the card, was a picture of Ran and Shinichi when they were nine years old. Ran opened up the card, and read it.   
  
To Ran,  
Sorry I couldn't give this to you in person.   
I'm going to go solve another murder mystery.   
I've been busy lately.   
I'm sorry I haven't called.  
Remember the picture on the front of this card?  
Remember how I gave you those really ugly chocolates?   
Well, I tried to make chocolates again. Sorry if they taste bad . . .  
Anyway, happy white day Ran!   
See ya, Shinichi  
PS: I found your chocolates on the front step. They were good.  
  
Tears filled Ran's eyes. She opened the tin carefully. Inside was a bunch of large chocolates, each decorated with almonds and peanuts. Ran giggled, wiping her eyes. "These are almost as bad as the ones he made in grade three," said Ran, laughing to herself. She looked at the picture of Shinichi on her desk. "Thanks Shinichi," Ran whispered.   
  
"Ran nee-chan? Did you get the package from Shinichi nii-chan?" asked Conan, after he got back from Agasa's. Ran was standing in the kitchen, cooking. She turned to look at Conan. "Yup. Thank you Conan-kun, for leaving me the note," said Ran, giving Conan a smile. "Your welcome," said Conan. Ran sighed. "Man, Shinichi is such an idiot," said Ran yawning. Conan's smile turned into an annoyed look.   
  
"He can't stay for at least an hour to talk to me after he left the package? He is so obsessed with his detective cases!" said Ran, looking annoyed. Conan sighed. "Conan-kun, don't turn out like Shinichi when you grow up okay?" asked Ran. Conan nodded. "Good," said Ran, turning to finish cooking. Conan saw the tin he(as Shinichi) had given Ran. It was set on the counter. Most of the chocolates were gone. Ran was humming happily, eating another chocolate. Conan smiled. "Shinichi may be selfish, annoying, obsessed with mysteries, but he sure is good at making chocolates," said Ran, smiling a Conan.   
  
~end~  
  
Please review! Flames, comments, anything's welcome. 


End file.
